Where Books Can Lead
by phoenixtearsheal
Summary: Hermione and Draco have returned to Hogwarts and are Head boy and girl. When Draco walks in on Hermione reading it has some unexpected consequences.


Hermione had recently discovered that if she sat on the rather oversized armchair sideways, with the legs hanging over one the arms, it made quite a nice place to read. At that very moment in time, she had the dorm to herself (Draco was out, god knows where, he never told her where he was going anymore) and so she'd decided to continue reading a book that she wasn't exactly proud to own, but at the same time she couldn't stop reading it. She usually never read it outside of the privacy of her own bedroom but since no one else was here she decided that the armchair would be more comfortable than the old wooden desk chair in her room.

She was just getting to an 'interesting' part when Draco entered. Despite the fact that she had her back towards the door she could just sense his presence and it annoyed her.

"Ganger" Draco said in his usual flat tone.

Since the war ending Hermione had hardly seem him smile, or even smirk.

Then it dawned on her what she was reading and that if he took just one step closer to her he'd probably be able to make out the words. She desperately tried to hide the book under one the cushions but the attempt didn't go unnoticed by Draco. She turned to face him, obviously not aware of how red and flustered she looked.

"H-hi Draco"

She cursed internally. She only ever used his first name when she was hiding something and she knew that he could always tell.

"Am I interrupting something, Granger?" Draco said with a slight smirk.

Well, even if this does end badly at least she got to see that smirk one last time, Hermione thought.

"O-of course not, what would I be doing anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, I've heard about you doing some pretty unthinkable things with that Weasley kid"

"Shut up Malfoy, I wasn't doing anything just go away" She was almost shouting at this point, but she knew there was no point getting so worked up about such a petty thing.

Things hadn't ended well with her and Ron; she had broken up with him because after the war they'd gone their different ways. It wasn't exactly a terrible break-up but they way he treated her afterwards was disgusting. He told everyone the things that they'd apparently done together, although Hermione had no recollection of most of them so she thought was safe to say that they never actually happened. That's why Draco's comment had annoyed her so much.

"I'm not saying you were doing anything, just if you need any _help_ I'll be in my room." Draco's slight smirk had now grown and was taking up most of his face.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Draco left, walking up the grand staircase to his room.

"What on earth did he mean "help"?" Hermione thought to herself. "There's no way he could have know what I was reading, or maybe- no he couldn't have"

Hermione's mind had drifted back to the last time she was reading her book in the armchair. A very similar thing had happened but instead of Draco leaving it was her meaning that her book was left under the cushion on the chair. She'd realised about 10 minutes later and went back to retrieve it and she was certain that it was in the exact same place and so Draco couldn't have seen it.

It was getting late and Hermione couldn't focus on anything so she decided that it would be a good time to go to bed. It'd been an hour since Draco had left and gone to his room so she assumed he must have been asleep already. After a quick shower and putting on a fresh set of red and gold pyjamas (they were given to her by Molly Weasley after they announce that she was head girl), she settled down between her silk sheets and quickly drifted off to sleep.

After what was probably about 2 hours of sleep she was woken up by the draft coming through the crack between the two bedrooms.

"Oh great. He's left his window open again" Hermione thought angrily to herself.

She quickly pulled on her dressing gown and walked to his room, banging on the door louder than she probably should have at this time of night.

A very sleepy Draco opened the door.

"Ah Granger I see you've decided that I can help you"

"Wh-what?! No! I came to ask yo-"

Before she knew what was happening Draco had pressed his lips against hers.

"Ugh get off me" she protested.

"Oh Hermione" (damn her name sounded good coming from his lips) "do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

"Really?" There was a sudden change in her tone. She was no longer angry and now something new; something she'd only ever read about in the book that had started this whole thing.

It was then that it occurred to her- Draco was shirtless. Her breath caught in her through for a second when she realised how muscular he'd become since returning to Hogwarts, last time shed seen him he was scrawny and weak from the drain of war. She had the urge to reach out and touch his impressive abs, and before she could stop herself she was.

"Like what you see Granger?" The smirk was back and Hermione loved it.

"Might do" she said attempting to be flirtatious.

It obviously worked because soon after Draco had grabbed the golden hem of her shirt and pulled her further into his room.

They shared a passionate kiss as Draco (almost frantically) unbuttoned her shirt but much to Hermione's surprise he didn't pull it off. She tried to shrug it off her shoulders but he just pulled it back up.

"Leave it on. I've always had a thing for red and gold." His voice was barely audible. He was kissing his way up Hermione's jaw to her ear.

This was all new to Hermione; she had no idea where to put her hands or what to do at all. She just stood there and tried not to do anything embarrassing. Just then Draco kissed her neck, just below her ear and she let a moan pass her lips.

"Oh god Hermione, do you have any idea what that does to me?"

He pressed against her, making sure she knew what effect she had on him. This boosted her confidence enough to look him in the eye start kissing him back. She mimicked what he did and kissed along his jaw down to his neck and found a sweet spot between his collar bones. The noise he made was enough to set Hermione over the edge and he hadn't even touched her yet.

At some point during this Draco had removed her bra and was now massaging her breasts. As much as Hermione wanted to believe that this was Draco's first time too, there's no way it could be. He was so good at everything.

She allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed. It obviously hadn't been softened with magic like hers had but at this point she didn't really care. Draco slowly slid his hand down her flat stomach and tugged on the edge of her silk pyjama bottoms. Hermione arched her back to allow him to take them off completely. She was now pretty much naked in front of a man that a year ago she wouldn't even say two words to.

He very slowly slid a single finger down her slit, making her jump slightly. Pressing his finger into her he kissed Hermione again. She groaned into his mouth when he started gently moving his finger, reaching a spot she didn't even know existed until now.

"I need you now"

She could barely make out the words because of how full of lust his voice was. His grey eyes had gone almost black. She cautiously nodded her head.

"Please be careful, it's my first time" She instantly regretted saying this. It made her sound so dumb.

"I will don't worry" Despite all the lust in his voice, hearing those words made Hermione trust him enough to do this.

Draco slid down his checked pyjama bottoms and pressed his lips to Hermione's forehead as he entered her. There was a slight squeal of pain but these soon turned into moans of pleasure.

Draco knew he wouldn't last long but still tried to last as long as possible for Hermione's sake. The mixture of their groans and erratic breathing was too much for either of them.

"I can't- I need to-"Draco stuttered.

"It's okay" Hermione whispered.

That's all he needed and he came inside of her. The feel of this set Hermione over the edge and they were both extremely thankful that their dorm was too far away from anything for anyone else to hear their screams.

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione and pulled them both under the large quilt.

"That was great" Draco said, the exhaustion in his voice was obvious.

Hermione moved closer to him and soon they were both asleep.


End file.
